koeifandomcom-20200223-history
I want to go with you
I want to go with you is an insert song which appears in Geten no Hana Yumeakari. It plays during the second water lantern gathering during the ''Yumeakari'' ending sequence. Credits :Lyrics, Composition: Keiko Erikawa :Arrangement: Masako Otsuka :Vocals: Grace Mahya :Koei Tecmo label Lyrics English lyrics retain their original grammatical errors. Kanji= :夜明け　凍え　音もなく :一人泳ぐ　闇に海蛍散った :山道駆け抜ける日々 :強くなれと諭され　わかってるわ :I remember you said live on in the world. :The light in the sky goes on forever. :I want you to follow that path into a new life. :Don't look back. Please walk away. :鍛えられ　疲れ　見た夢は :草の祠で共に舞い遊ぶアゲハ :葦の茂み飛んで　飛んで　飛び立った :高く高く　あの空へ :I remember you said live on in the world. :The light in the sky goes on forever. :I want you share my life with you to the very end. :What ever happens to me doesn't matter. :やっと掴んだ唐紅の夢か I miss you :I remember you said live on in the world. :The light in the sky goes on forever. :I want you share my life with you to the very end. :What ever happens to me doesn't matter. |-|Romaji= :yoake kogoe oto mo naku :hitori oyogu yami ni umi hotaru chitta :yama michi kakenukeru hibi :tsuyokunare to satosare wakatteruwa :I remember you said live on in the world. :The light in the sky goes on forever. :I want you to follow that path into a new life. :Don't look back. Please walk away. :kitaerare tsukare mite yume wa :kusa no hokora de tomo ni mai asobu ageha :aono shigemi tonde tonde tobitatta :takaku takaku ano sora he :I remember you said live on in the world. :The light in the sky goes on forever. :I want you share my life with you to the very end. :What ever happens to me doesn't matter. :yatto tsukanda kurakurenai no yume ka I miss you :I remember you said live on in the world. :The light in the sky goes on forever. :I want you share my life with you to the very end. :What ever happens to me doesn't matter. |-|English Translation= :It's dawn. It's freezing and quiet. :I swim alone. The sea-fireflies scatter to the darkness. :In those days when we'd run through the mountain's path :you would admonish me to become strong. I know now. :I remember you said live on in the world. :The light in the sky goes on forever. :I want you to follow that path into a new life. :Don't look back. Please walk away. :I train and tire. The dream I saw :takes flight from its grass shrine with the swallowtail butterfly :They fly through the reed thicket, fly so true :Fly so high towards that sky :I remember you said live on in the world. :The light in the sky goes on forever. :I want you share my life with you to the very end. :What ever happens to me doesn't matter. :Have I seized that illustrious dream at last? I miss you :I remember you said live on in the world. :The light in the sky goes on forever. :I want you share my life with you to the very end. :What ever happens to me doesn't matter. Translation Note *"Kurakurenai" is an archaic name for a deep red found in Japanese texts. Depending on the source, it is deemed a color imported from China during the Tang Dynasty, a shade to symbolize the ascension to royalty or a reference to the glowing red light from the sunrise. It is known for its permanence in the dying process and can be figuratively interpreted as a color for power. Category: Songs